Afterlife
by kristiliz
Summary: "Necesito ayuda" "Clary ¿Qué sucede?" "Necesito que vengas" "¿Que sucede? ¿Dónde está Jace?" "Esta aqui"  "Por qué no te ayuda el entonces?" "Por que Jace esta herido" ONE SHOT! Sadd! a very beautiful sad one shot!  R&R PLEASE! :P


"Creo que deberíamos volver" dije deteniéndome por completo.

"Es la quinta vez que lo dices, Clary. ¿Me he detenido?" Yo lo mire seriamente

"Isabelle nos va a matar" dije caminando de nuevo. Jace se detuvo esta vez y camino en mi dirección. Lo mire con un rostro cansado y él me rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

"No se dará cuenta. Esta muy ocupada atendiendo a sus demás invitados ¿de acuerdo?"

"Le prometimos que estaríamos ahí ayudándola" le dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Eso prometimos…antes de que casi me emborrachara por el aburrimiento"

"Tú te emborrachas de solo ver la botella" dije cruzando los brazos. Jace lo pensó varios minutos y luego…

"Si, es cierto" dijo en un tono como si no fuese importante. Yo lo mire a los ojos y lo golpee en el brazo.

"No estoy jugando, Jace. Isabelle nos va a asesinar cuando vea que no estamos allí"

"Procurare que me asesine primero para distraerla. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para huir" dijo sonriendo sensualmente y obligándome a caminar con su brazo rodeándome. Yo suspire con fuerza y Jace me dio otra sonrisa. Estábamos caminando por una de las muchas calles en New york…ni siquiera sabía en cual. _Presta atención a lo que haces, Clary._ Era de noche y las calles estaban llenas de personas, así que Jace decidió caminar por una de las pocas calles que estaban vacías.

"Sabes…nunca pensé que aceptarías venir conmigo" dijo

"Yo no acepte…Tu me secuestraste"

"Ah…cierto. Fue bastante divertido ver cómo te agarrabas de las paredes mientras te arrastraba hacia la puerta"

"No fue nada divertido ¿sabes?"

"Claro que sí. Puedo ver como estas a punto de sonreír…"

"¿Qué?"

"5…4…"

"Jace…" ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

"3…2…" al ver la expresión de Jace no pude aguantar las ganas de sonreír…

"¡Ves! Nadie entiende las mujeres" esta vez di una pequeña carcajada y Jace tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me miro a los ojos

"Nadie entiende a las mujeres…eso las hace más sensuales" dijo y luego me beso dulcemente. Yo comencé a acariciar su hermoso cabello dorado mientras él me atraía mas, colocando una mano en mi espalda baja. Sinceramente los labios de Jace eran la cosa más hermosa que jamás había sentido. Eran suficientemente cálidos como para calentarte en una noche de Septiembre completamente fría. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos que era difícil dejar de mirarlos por tan solo un segundo. Y su cuerpo…Dios, su cuerpo era tan musculoso…tan hermoso…siempre me hacían sentir protegida, a salvo.

Como solo un simple reflejo, comencé a pasar mi mano sobre su pecho…y sus abdominales bien formados.

"Lo sé. Genial ¿cierto?" dijo sobre mis labios. Yo sonreí y asentí lentamente

"No te emociones tanto" susurre

"Claro que si" dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo lo mire también. Dios…sus ojos eran hermosos. De pronto vi como sus ojos dejaron los míos y se abrieron como plato. Sin preguntas…supe que algo sucedía. De pronto Jace me lanzo contra la pared del callejón. Me golpee la cabeza y caí fuertemente contra el suelo. Cuando logre enfocar la vista…pude ver que había un hombre frente a Jace. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba listo para atacar.

Demonio.

Jace saco su espada y ataco al demonio. De pronto…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el demonio estaba junto a Jace y no _frente _ a él. Jace se quedo paralizado…pero reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el demonio lo atacara con una espada que apareció en su mano. Jace proporcionaba puñetazos y codazos, intentando huir del demonio, quien lo había básicamente acorralado contra otra pared de un callejón, golpeándolo con fuerza. Con un ágil movimiento, Jace logro quitarle la espada al demonio. Estaba completamente paralizada. Estaba asustada. Estaba desarmada. No podía hacer nada. Y no había recibido suficiente práctica como para enfrentarme a un demonio.

Jace estaba a cinco pasos de atravesar al demonio. Estaba completamente sudado y lleno de su propia sangre. El demonio era demasiado rápido…y eso, que Jace tenía unos reflejos increíbles.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? ¡Ataca ahora, imbécil!" grito Jace. Yo me recosté a la pared, deseando que nos hubiésemos quedado en el apartamento.

"Jace" susurre suavemente. El me escucho.

"Siento todo esto, Clary. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Solo mantente alejada. Por favor" dijo Jace entre dientes. Sabía que se sentía culpable. Estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. El demonio dejo de mirar a Jace y comenzó a darme una mirada muy seductora. Jace tomo fuertemente la espada y se posiciono para atacar.

"Ella es mía" dijo entre dientes. El demonio dio una carcajada y me sonrió ansiosamente, como una animal hambriento. Me apreté contra la pared, queriendo salir huyendo.

"Jace, por favor" susurre lentamente, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos.

"La quiero a ella" murmuro el demonio sin dejar de mirarme y señalándome con la cabeza.

"¡No le pondrás una sola mano encima!" grito Jace con fuerza

"Jace, olvídalo. Vámonos de aquí, por favor" dije llorando

"Este imbécil no te pondrá una mano encima, Clary. No ahora, no mañana…nunca. Lo matare con mis propias manos antes de permitirlo.

"Eres un estorbo" dijo el demonio seriamente. De pronto, frente a nuestros ojos, desapareció. Parecía una ilusión, viajando en el tiempo.

"¿Qué demonios-?" Jace se giro en mi dirección, cuando de pronto, una figura se apareció frente a él. Era el demonio…y tenía la espada en la mano. Abrí los ojos como plato…

"¡NO!" grite.

El demonio atravesó a Jace en el pecho.

"Ya no lo eres." Murmuro el demonio en el oído de Jace, antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando a Jace inmóvil. Tenía la estrecha espada atravesada por completo. Me puse de pie de golpe y corrí hacia él, para atraparlo en el momento en que sus pies le fallaron. Caímos con fuerza en el suelo, el en mis brazos.

"¡Mírame, por favor! ¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos!" comencé a llorar fuertemente. Lo tenía en mis brazos…y había mucha sangre. Me sentía impotente.

"Estoy bien" dijo Jace dándome una media sonrisa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan ignorante en un momento como este?

"¡No! ¡No lo estas! ¡No quiero perderte otra vez! ¡No puedo, por favor!" comencé a gritar ante la desesperación. Jace dio una pequeña carcajada ante mis expresiones…y yo rezaba porque todo esto fuese una broma. Una muy pesada broma.

"Tranquilo. No te muevas"

"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Clary"

"Hay que quitarte esto" dije llevando mis manos hacia la espada.

"¡Eh! ¡Quieta!" grito deteniéndome y dando una expresión de dolor. Yo me detuve de golpe, pensando que lo había lastimado más, y comencé a llorar histéricamente. Jace tomo la espada en sus manos y, con un gemido de dolor, la saco lentamente. Como si ya no tuviese fuerza, la dejo caer en el suelo…

Y fue entonces cuando comencé a ver toda la sangre deslizándose hacia mi regazo…

Jace puso un rostro de dolor, mientras respiraba entre dientes.

"Clary…"

"Estoy aquí, estoy aquí" necesitaba ayuda…Jace no podía morir. Me _negaba_ a dejarlo morir. Tome mi celular y presione la última llamada que había hecho. No sabía a quién demonios estaba llamando, pero sea quien sea, necesitaba su ayuda.

"¡Dale gracias a Dios que llamaste tu! ¿Dónde está Jace? ¡Lo voy a matar!"

"¿I-Isabelle?" dije titubeando y en un tono muy agudo

"¿Clary estas bien?" dijo Isabelle en un tono más serio

"Necesito ayuda" dije sin poder detener el llanto

"Clary ¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito que vengas" dije entre sollozos.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Dónde está Jace?"

"Esta aquí" dije llorando mas fuerte

"¿Por qué no te ayuda el entonces?" dijo Isabelle en un tono juguetón. Mi llanto se iba convirtiendo cada vez más agudo y más fuerte. Respire hondo ante mis sollozos y tratando de estar controlada dije…

"Porque Jace está herido" Hubo un largo minuto de silencio antes de que Isabelle volviera a reaccionar

"¿Qué? ¿q-que sucedió?"

Estaba llorando incontrolablemente, mientras Jace me miraba de reojo y me acariciaba la mejilla.

"Un demonio…l-lo ataco. Isabelle…hay mucha sangre. Por favor…ayúdame" dije en un tono de desesperación.

"Intenta detener el sangrado. Llevare ayuda"

"Por favor no tardes" dije en un susurro, pero Isabelle ya había colgado.

"Voy a estar bien" susurro Jace con los ojos medios cerrados.

"No me dejes, por favor. No lo hagas. Te lo suplico" dije llorando silenciosamente. Deje que el celular callera en el piso junto a Jace. Tome a Jace cuidadosamente en mis brazos y lo atraje mas a mí.

"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte" dijo Jace en un tono más serio. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Jace estaba dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No lo hagas" le susurre" dije apretando su mano contra mi mejilla. Los minutos se hacían horas…y juraba que Isabelle no iba a llegar. Los ojos de Jace se estaban cerrando…tan lentamente que comenzaba a imaginarme que solo tenía sueño…que si lo dejaba dormir despertaría en unas horas completamente descansado. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que nada de eso era posible. No podía dejar ir a Jace sin antes hacer una cosa.

Me incline y lo bese como nunca lo había hecho. Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese con todo mi ser. No lo quería dejar ir…no lo _podía_ dejar ir. Era duro…era asesino. Lo único que quería era morir con el…no quedarme sola en este mundo…sin el…sin sus caricias…sin sus abrazos….sin sus besos. Sola. Completamente sola. Era aterrador. Las lágrimas descendían por mis ojos mientras lo besaba, y caían en su mejilla. Mis manos se llenaron de su sangre…

"Te amo, Jace" le dije llorando silenciosamente. Jace me miro directamente a los ojos y acaricio lentamente mi mejilla.

"Te amo tanto, Clary" dijo débilmente. Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras y caricias. Todo esto era demasiado difícil…no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"Te amo…y te amare hasta que muera…" dijo en un susurro inaudible

Sentí cuando su mano se deslizo de mi rostro.

"…Y si hay una vida después de eso…te amare, entonces" dije


End file.
